


Salt and Seaweed.

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct follow-up to <b><a href="http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/184997.html">Running Away to Sea</a></b> by <a href="http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com">flawedamythyst</a>. Her fic MUST be read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Seaweed.

“I already got us a motel room,” Sam said quietly as the footsteps of Captain McKendrick faded into the distance. He pulled back from Dean a little, still holding his arm tightly and started for the car. Dean silently followed him, feeling overwhelmed by the events of the past few weeks and by Sam’s kisses.

Sam’s teeth shone in the semi darkness as he half turned to grin at Dean then they were in the car and driving to the motel. Sam kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Dean’s thigh and Dean couldn’t think past the burning heat of Sam’s palm seeping through his jeans.

He couldn’t remember the rest of the car ride nor the steps that took them into the small hotel room because Sam kept their bodies close the whole time, then held Dean against the closed door of the room and pressed their bodies together.

“Mmm, you still smell like the sea,” Sam murmured, nuzzling under Dean’s jaw. Dean shuddered and his hands came up to clutch Sam’s hips as Sam’s tongue flicked out and tasted him. The tiny, simple movements were utterly erotic and Dean felt like he was going to explode if he had to wait any longer.

“Christ, Sam.” Dean lifted a hand and wrapped it around Sam’s jaw, pulling him up until their faces were level. Sam’s eyes were hooded and dark and Dean gripped his face tighter and pulled him in for a harsh, bruising kiss. Sam moaned and rolled their hips together before starting on Dean’s clothes, pulling his shirt up until it caught under his arms and they had to break the kiss so he could pull it off. Dean pulled Sam’s shirts off at the same time, then pulled him in for another kiss as Sam fumbled with his jeans.

“Come on, bed,” Sam said shortly as he started to walk backwards. Dean clung to him as they moved and didn’t let their lips part even though he was dying for breath. Sam turned them around and pushed Dean back and he fell onto the bed with a breathless laugh and widened his eyes comically at Sam when it looked like his brother was going to fall straight on top of him. Sam grappled with his own jeans and pushed them down his legs and kicked them off with his underwear before bending down to pull Dean’s off too, almost yanking Dean off the bed.

Dean relaxed back on the mattress, spreading his arms out wide and letting his legs fall open. Sam stopped and stared, his eyes dark and unreadable before he crawled onto the bed, pushing Dean’s legs open further as he went. He bent to nuzzle at Dean’s inner thighs and then his stomach and chest as he planted his hands on the bed, bracketing Dean’s torso and just watched him again.

Dean made an impatient noise and pulled Sam’s face down for another long, sloppy kiss, his cock throbbing insistently between them, everything in him aching for Sam’s touch. He was rewarded as Sam settled between his open thighs and took control of the kiss, nipping at Dean’s lips and sucking on his tongue.

It still felt surreal to Dean, Sam touching him, Sam’s attention so focused on him. The whole time he’d been away from Sam on that boat his mind had been on Sam, on the touch of his skin, on the way their mouths fit together so fucking perfectly. It killed him that it might have completely ruined their relationship, but he maintained that whole time that it was better if they were apart. It was better if Sam forgot about it, forgot about him.

And now he still couldn’t believe this was real, that Sam had really come to find him and still wanted to even _know_ him. He hadn’t been surprised when Sam had punched him, but when Sam had dragged him outside… he was sure it was the siren, or some supernatural creature feeding off his sick desires.

Sam’s teeth sunk into his neck and Dean was jolted out of his thoughts with a hoarse cry as Sam sucked hard.

“Stop thinking,” Sam growled when he lifted his head. Dean’s cock twitched and leaked at the possessive tone and he twisted his fingers in Sam’s hair and wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist.

“Gimme something better to do, then,” he challenged. Sam smirked and thrust his hips down against Dean’s as he swooped in to claim Dean’s mouth again. All of Dean’s thoughts and worries sailed out the window as Sam worked a hand between them and curled his fingers around Dean’s cock. His mouth worked its way down his chin and throat, teeth scraping over his skin, a low rumble from Sam a continuous soundtrack as Dean panted and tried not to come.

“God, you taste so good, Dean,” Sam moaned as his kissed the hollow of his throat and then laved the dip. Dean couldn’t get his voice to work, just tightened his thighs and tried to indicate that if Sam didn’t fuck him soon, he was gonna rip his brother's too-long hair out of his head. Sam’s fingers finally released Dean’s cock and slid lower down, tickling the soft skin of his balls before teasing his hole.

Dean arched into the touch and a groan was torn from his throat as Sam’s finger slipped inside, slick with precome. His mind blanked as Sam stretched him and when Sam removed his fingers and pushed Dean’s legs up higher, Dean finally reached between them and grasped Sam’s cock for a moment, surprised that it was slick with lube, entirely unsure of how it had happened.

 _So surreal_.

“It’s real, Dean, this is happening. Trust me,” Sam grinned, a wicked curve of lip that prompted Dean to lean up and snap his teeth around the plump flesh. Sam whimpered and thrust down, his cock sliding in the groove of Dean’s ass. “Ah, fuck!” Sam swore before grabbing Dean’s hands and holding them above his head with one hand before finding the right angle and thrusting in so perfectly, so smooth and _right_ that Dean whited out for a moment.

“Oh God, oh fuck.” Dean came back to himself repeating the words as Sam pulled almost the whole way out and then slammed back in, jolting Dean’s whole body and setting off a blaze of heat that took over him. He tried to work his hands free but most of Sam’s weight was on them and he whimpered as his cock rubbed between their bodies, _not enough_. “Sam, please... Sam...” He rocked up into his brother’s thrusts as Sam fucked him hard and fast and finally, finally got his hand back around Dean’s cock and jacked him off with harsh punishing strokes.

It was all too much, just too good, just what he needed and Dean was coming, spurting between them and clenching down around Sam as he thrust in deep and shuddered. Their bodies shook the whole bed and if Dean had been able to think he’d have been surprised that no one was complaining about the noise. As it was Sam was shaking above him and pressing sweet, open mouthed kisses to his face and neck as he continued to thrust weakly, riding out their orgasms.

Finally Sam slowed and stopped, pulling out of him gently before collapsing half on top of him with a great sigh. Dean couldn’t stop himself turning into his brother and wrapping his arms around him, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex, salt a constant reminder of what brought them here.

Sam huffed into his neck and nuzzled closer, his breath already slowing down and evening out as his fingers curled around Dean’s side.

“Don’t you ever run out on me again.” Dean started when Sam spoke then relaxed and laughed quietly.

“I wouldn’t if I could.”  


 

Yay!!! My porn is back!


End file.
